


Go The Fuck To Sleep

by sadvav



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hes like me, nick cares A Little, self destructive, will hasnt slept in a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadvav/pseuds/sadvav
Summary: Nick still remembers Will's mannerisms, and how he acts during certain situations. Not seeing him for a long time out of stubbornness and jealousy hasn't changed that fact.





	Go The Fuck To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written a fanfiction in over two years pls be kind,,

Believe it or not, Will and Nick had been friends before the Bard became the Bard. They were pretty close, too. So, deep down, Nick did care for the other man, underneath layers of unadulterated loathing and jealousy.

And, since they had once been close, Nick knew Will’s different mannerisms and ticks. He knew when the other was feigning happiness or was on the verge of a breakdown. Nigel had dragged Nick to one of Will’s shows, begging the older of the pair to at least try and listen to the Bard. Because Nick loved his little brother, he agreed to go, though he went with some choice words towards the man of the hour.

One thing Nick absolutely hated about Will’s little act was the loud parties and flashing lights. But, he had promised Nigel he would humor the man. So, he kept his negativity to himself for once. The lights dimmed as Nigel and Nick rushed into the crowd, pushing past different people trying to get a good view of the stage.

“Nick, c’mon, we gotta be able to see him!” Nigel yelled over the cheering throngs. Nick simply rolled his eyes and sighed, letting Nigel drag him along. He stumbled over feet and tripped over discarded foot cartons, stepping over (and sometimes in) spilled mead, making the older man wrinkle his nose in disgust when he saw the beverage soaking into his boot.

Finally, the brothers found a suitable spot and settled the best they could, Nick covering his ears as the announcer began introducing Will. Nick had refused to see the writer for years, but the young man still looked the same as he sauntered onstage. Nick's gaze fixed on the man as he was flooded by lights, seeming to bask in the cheers and whistles of the crowd.

Nick could feel Nigel practically vibrating next to him, making his head turn and brows furrow. “Nige, calm down, buddy. You’re gonna pass out if you don’t.” The younger Bottom brother gave Nick a sheepish look and tried to collect himself. He looked as if he was going to say something, but was interrupted by Will’s booming voice carrying over the crowd.

“Good evening, good evening! Did you all miss me or what?” Will was answered with a deafening cry from the crowd. The star smiled wide and cocked his hips to the side. Nick’s gaze followed all of Will’s movements, noting little things the Bard did. Yep, it was the same old Will. But, something seemed off about the man tonight.

Will seemed less enthusiastic than normal tonight. His shoulders were slouched, his movements lagging and heavy. It confused Nick, seeing as how the star was always bustling with bundled-up energy fit to burst. But, then Nick noticed something odd and painfully obvious to someone who knew the Bard as well as he did.

Dark circles lined ice blue eyes, and they weren’t caused by the black makeup accentuating them. They almost looked like bruises, bags under normally lively hues. The Bard looked absolutely exhausted. Nick’s eyes widened briefly, then narrowed, arms crossing. He knew that Will was notorious for staying up late writing, so it didn’t surprise him that Will looked this tired. But, of course, the part of him that still cared pulled at his heartstrings and made him sigh, head dropping and shaking in defeat. Nigel seemed to notice Nick’s change in behavior and tugged on his sleeve. Nick looked over at Nigel, raising an eyebrow.

“What?” Again, Nigel was about to say something, but was interrupted by Will’s loud voice carrying over to them.

“This next one is for all of my oldest fans out there! I think you’ll like th- this-” Will was interrupted by a yawn. Nick’s eyebrows went up as the Bard stumbled a little, shaking his head as if to clear his mind of fog that wasn’t visible to the naked eye. The crowd didn’t seem to take notice, thinking it was part of Will’s act. Nick knew better, however, and made to move forward. Nigel saw this and grabbed the elder’s arm, making Nick jerk a little, then turn to look at his brother.

“Nige, he looks like he’s gonna pass out on stage,” he yelled over the crowd, giving his brother a look.

“Ok, yeah, but you can’t just run up there! You’ll get the both of us thrown out!” Nigel replied, some urgency in his tone as he raised his voice so Nick could hear him over the yelling and cheers. Nick looked from Nigel to the stage, watching Will stumble around and give loopy, half-awake smiles to the crowd. He then groaned, throwing his head back, moving so he was next to Nigel again. His brother was right, as always, and Nick knew it was in his best interest to listen to Nigel most of the time.

So, they stood and watched Will slowly go downhill from there. At one point, one of Will’s background dancers had to run forward and catch the Bard before he collapsed to the ground, raising the younger man back up. Nick and Nigel winced, but the crowd simply cheered, assuming it was part of the show.

After an hour of this, the show finally ended, and the crowd slowly dispersed. Some guards had to ‘escort’ fans from the premises as they tried to get close to the star. Nigel watched Nick the whole time, concern etched across his face as Nick scanned the dispersing crowd for a glimpse of the Bard. Nick seemed to get what he wanted, as he saw Will walking over to him and Nigel, a lazy smirk raising his lips upwards.

Up close, Will looked even worse. The dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced, and he looked close to collapsing dead on his feet.

“Well, well. If it isn’t my two favorite brothers. Nick, Nigel. I’m glad you two could show up. Did you enjoy the performance.” Nick didn’t entirely know what to say. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, some small noises escaping him as Nigel vibrated next to him, a large grin on the young boy’s face. When Nick didn’t say anything, Nigel seemed to get his wits about him and spoke for his brother.

“W-We loved it, Mr. Shakespeare, s-sir! It was as exciting a-as always!” Will gave the younger Bottom brother a smile, then turned his gaze onto Nick, who had been staring at the Bard’s exhausted features.

“Nick? What did you think?” Nick started, eyes widening a little.

“I- What? Oh, yeah, it.. It was somethin’, alright.” Nick put on a bit of an annoyed expression, crossing his arms. Will snorted, shaking his head.

“Still the same, eh, Nicky? Never can be satisfied, can you?’ Nick glared at the Bard, shoulders hunching up. The Bard grinned, then waved at the two. “Ta, brothers Bottom. I have ideas to write down.” This made Nick frown even more, watching Will turn and start walking away. Nick looked from Nigel, who was too busy staring after Will with stars in his eyes, then back to the Bard himself, who looked close to collapsing.

“Will!” The Bard paused, turning around and raising an eyebrow. Nick had taken a step forward, looking like he immediately regretted opening his stupid mouth in the first place. “Will, wait.” Nigel had snapped out of his trance and was looking at Nick in confusion. Nick sighed, shoulders slouching in defeat. “Lemme walk you home, or something. You look dead on your feet.”

Will looked shocked for a brief moment, something other than pride on his face. Then, it morphed into a grin. “Sure, Nicky. You gonna take my arm and treat me nice too?” Nick grumbled, muttering a ‘come on,’ as he made his way over to the Bard. Nigel looked a little lost, standing awkwardly in the same spot Nick left him. Nick turned his head and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Go on home, Nige, I’ll be back in a bit.” Nigel nodded a little, blanching when Will gave the younger a wink that made Nick groan, shoving the Bard forward. “Start walking, you idiot.”

 

* * *

 

Nick let Will direct him to the Bard’s home, keeping a tight hold on Will in fear of the younger collapsing or something. Will would give Nick some strange looks once in awhile, but seemed to allow Nick to do what he wanted, almost as if he were too tired to protest anything.

The two made it inside, Will brushing off servants that tried to take his coat. One gave Nick a scathing look, whispering something to another, and Nick glared at the two as they began a hushed conversation, their gazes never leaving him. Will seemed to take notice, making a noise, hurrying the two servants away. Finally, Nick was able to push will towards his room, ignoring each lewd comment the Bard made in response.

“Nicky, if you felt this way, you should have just told m-” Nick shot a scathing look towards the Bard. He seemed to want this to end without too much trouble, waving his hand at the Bard’s jacket.

“Take it off. And, no, it’s not what you’re thinking.” Will huffed, shrugging off his jacket, then sitting down at his desk, watching Nick hover in the doorway awkwardly.

“Alright, Bottom, if that’s not what you’re here for, why did you walk me home?” Nick sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

“Is it enough to say you look absolutely exhausted?” A snort from the Bard answered that, and Nick nodded his head. “Yeah, that’s what I thought too.” Nick watched Will for a moment before speaking again. “Nigel made me go to your show. I didn’t want to, because god you’re so..” He waved his hands a little, making Will chuckle a little. “But, just because I don’t.. I don’t want to see you or anything, doesn’t mean I don’t remember all your… Whatever.”

“That made _so_ much sense,” Will commented with a hum, watching Nick carefully. Nick simply sighed, shaking his head.

“Will, I’ll say it bluntly, you look _fucking_ terrible.” This seemed to make the Bard take a little more interest in what Nick was saying, a look of offense appearing on his face. “No, listen. When was the last time you’ve slept. And not just a nap between meetings or something.”

“Why does it matter to you?” Will replied, crossing his arms and shifting in his chair. “I thought you hated me.” That was true, Nick thought. So, why did it matter to him whether the Bard slept eight full hours a night or not?

“Just answer the question, Will,” Nick said, avoiding Will’s question entirely. The Bard sighed, frowning a little.

“I dunno.. Maybe a week or so ago? I’m a busy man, Nick. I don’t have time for rest when I need to be writing.” That was what Nick thought the answer was going to be. Before Will could say anything more, Nick walked over and pulled the Bard up, leading the other to the bed. He pushed Will down and crossed his arms.

“Sleep.” Will blinked up at him, confusion furrowing his brows.

“What?” Nick rolled his eyes.

“Y’know, the thing you haven’t done in over a week. Rest, snore, pass the hell out - I don’t care. Just get some shut eye.” Will looked a little suspicious, but did as told. He leaned forward and took off his boots, then swung his legs onto the bed, settling in. He gave Nick a half-hearted grin as he started getting drowsy.

“Are you going to tuck me in, too? Maybe read a bedtime story?” Nick simply rolled his eyes, turning and moving towards the door. “Nick, wait.” The older man paused, though he didn’t turn around. There was silence, then a mutter from the bed. “Thank you.” That’s all Nick wanted to hear. He smiled a little, then walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

When he got back home, Nigel simply looked at Nick with a smile, though Nick refused to say anything the entire night.

If Will looked well rested the next day at his performance, Nigel didn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is aspecmarvin if y'all wanna see more Content


End file.
